Niñera de ¿Unos Uchiha?
by Yui-chan6910
Summary: "Sakura te necesito"-la dulce voz de su hermana a través del telefono. -¿Qué es tan importante para que me despiertes a las 3 de la mañana?-dijo algo adormilada. -Necesito que vayas al departamento de mi jefe-
1. ¡¿Niñera!

"Sakura te necesito"

Tardo un poco en reconocer la dulce y tierna voz de su hermana Izumi, por el telefono.

¿Qué es tan urgente, para que me marques alrededor de las tres de la mañana?- contesto, mirando el despertador, que estaba en el buro a lado de su cama

-Necesito que vallas al departamento de mi jefe- Las palabras de su hermana fuerón suficientes, para que se despertara completamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- ¡¿Pe-pero por qué yo?!- protesto Sakura- Digo tú eres su asistente no yo, además nisiquiera lo conozco-

-Si lose, pero realmente es urgente, además yo estoy en el aeropuerto directo al país del agua por unos asuntos de la empresa, por eso te lo pido a ti-se excuso su hermana.

Lo penso por un momento, pero al oir las suplicas que su hermana le pedía a travez del telefono, no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

-Bien, pero es el primer y unico favor que te hago- advirtio la peli-rosa.

-!Gracias, Gracias!- se escucho por el telefono- Bien, el taxi llegara como en unos 15 minutos que te llavara a la recidencia de mi jefe-

-Ok, adíos-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Tardo unos segundos antes de levantarse de la cama, se quito su pijama y se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera y encima una sudadera que le quedaba hasta los muslos. Se amarro el cabello en un chongo todo desordenado, agarro su mochila y metio su pijama y más ropa, pues supuso que se quedaria a dormir al menos las pocas horas que quedaban de esa noche, lo bueno es que mañana era Sabado y no asistía a la escuela.

Se escucho el claxon del taxi, se asomo por la ventana y en efecto era su taxi, agarro su mochila, su celular junto con sus audifonos y las llaves del departamento donde vivía. Se subió al taxi, y esta arranco, conecto sus aúdifonos a su celular y se lo puso mientras se reproducia "Fire In My Heart" de Simple Plan.

Pasarón 20 minutos como maximo, pudo observar por la venta del Taxi, el grande y lujoso edificio, donde vivía el jefe de su hermana, saco dinero de su mochila y se lo entrego al taxista, pero el los rechazo-No se preocupe señorita va a cuenta del Señor Uchica-

Salío del Taxi y se dirigio a las puertas del edificio, se sorprendio al ver lo lujoso que era por dentro.

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo señorita?- Dirijio su mirada hacia donde provenia esa voz, y supuso que era la recepcionista del edificio.

-¡¿Ah!?... Claro , perdón pero ¿El departmento del Señor Uchiha?

-Oh claro, piso 14 número 345- Sakura agradecio con una inclinacio de cabeza y se subió al acensor, marcando el piso 14. Al abrirse la puertas de este, salió y se dispuso a buscar el departamento 345.

Camino hasta el final del pasillo, donde se encantraba el dichoso departamento. Se ajusto la mochila que yacía en el hombro de Sakura, antes de tocar el timbre. Lo toco y se pudierón escuchar pasos que se dirijian hacia la puerta

Al abrirla se quedo totalmente sorprendida, su hermana nunca le menciono que su jefe era demasiado atractivo y ¡¿Joven?!

-Tú eres la hermana de Izumi ¿Verdad,-

-S-Si soy yo, me llamo Sakura-se presento

-Sasuke- igual el se presento, se hiso a un lado para dejar que pasara, al entrar pudo ver que enefecto era igual de lujoso , de como lo penso, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema que combinaban perfectamente con los muebles cafés oscuros y el sofa de cuero.

-Mi hermana me dijo que tenia una ¿Urgencia?-

-Claro-

-¿ Y de que se trata?

-El problema esta ahí- señalo una de las tantas habitaciones que tenia, dejo su mochila a lado del sillon y se dirijio al cuarto, fue gran su sorpresa al ver a una pequeña niña de no más de 2 años. ¿Esa era su urgencia? ¿Una pequeña niña de 2 años? , no lo pudo evitar y solto una sonara carcajada.

-¿De qué se rie?- dijo con una voz bastante gruesa y con un toque de enojo.

Tardo un poco a que se le pasara el dolor de estamomago que provoco la risa.

-Pe-perdón, pero es que, ¿Encerio esa niña es su Urgencia?-el solo le mando una mirada de enojo. -Es que encerio no pense que su "Urgencia"-remalcando la ultima palabra- fuera su pequeña hija.

-No es mi hija- eso confundio más Sakura- Es la hija de mi primo Shusui.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento-agacho la cabeza por vergüenza- Bueno el punto, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema aqui, es que esa diablita- señalando a la bebe- no se quiere dormir y yo mañana tengo una reunion temprano-Sakura solo suspiro, camino hasta donde esta la pequela criaturita y la alzo en brazos.

-¿Comó te llamas preciosa?-

-Se llama Shizuka Uchiha-

-Es un hermoso nombre, sabés pequeña mi mamá se llama así, Shizuka Haruno-La pequeña niña solto una pequeña risa y se acomodo en los brazos de Sakura en posicion para dormir, le empezo a cantar una canción para que se quedara dormida.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star/How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high/Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star/How i wonder what you are...

Y se quedo profundamemte dormida, la acosto en su pequeña cama arropandola, y salío despacio cerrando la puerta de la misma forma para no hacer ruido.

-¡Listo!

-¡¿Co-como pudiste?!-dijo sorprendido Sasuke, Sakura contuvo la risa para no hacer ruido y dijo -Facil, una canción de cuna- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -Además ya estaba cansada se veia en sus pequeños ojos-

-Bueno, supongo que te debo una- susurro el peli-negro. -Te enseñare tu habitación.

La habitación tenia el mismo color que la sala, el mismo tono crema y los muebles de un café obscuro, tenia una cama matrimonial y a lado dos buros cada uno con lampara y un closet algo grande.

-Esta sera tú habitacion por las ultimas semanas- anuncio Sasuke.

-Espera... ¡¿Qué?! Se suponia que nada más era esta noche ¿No?-

-No te dijo nada Izumi ¿Verdad?- ella nego con la cabeza,Sasuke dio un suspiro. -Necesito a alguien que cuide a Shizuka, mientras esta aquí, obvio no puedo yo por la universidad y el trabajo.

-E-eso lo entiendo, pero yo tambien estudió ¿sabes?-

-Si lose, pero tienes la tarde libre ¿O me equivoco?- no hubo respuesta- Y en cambio yo, estoy fuera todo el día y además solo sera por unos días y te pagare- Finalizo.

Sakura lo pensó, no era tan malo además necesitaba el dinero.

-Esta bien, acepto-


	2. Una visita

_No te dijo nada Izumi ¿Verdad? - ella negó con la cabeza, el dio un suspiro. -Necesito a alguien que cuide de Shizuka, mientras este aquí, obvio yo no puedo por la Universidad y el trabajo._

 _-E- eso lo entiendo, pero yo también estudió ¿sabes?_

 _\- Si, lose, pero tienes la tarde libre ¿O me equivoco? - ni hubo respuesta- Y en cambio yo, estoy fuera todo el día y además solo será por unos días y te pagare- finalizo._

 _Sakura lo pensó, no era tan malo además necesitaba el dinero._

 _Esta bien acepto…- el sonrió satisfecho_ \- Pero. Tengo un pregunta-

\- ¿Cuál? -

\- ¿Quién cuidara a Shizuka mientras yo esté en la escuela? -

-Ah eso, Una señora amiga de mi madre la cuidara en el tiempo que tú estés en a escuela-

-Pero no sería más fácil si ella fuera la "Niñera"-

-No- respondió cortante- Solo será en la mañana ya que ella cuida a sus nietos en la tarde, además, solo es un favor- ella solo asintió, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que se rompió por un bostezo de la peli-rosa.

Se levanto del sillón para dirigirse a dormir -Buenas Noches- pero no hubo respuesta-

Se fue a su habitación y se cambio de nuevo por su pijama, para dormir las pocas horas de esa noche, al tocar su cabeza la almohada, quedo profundamente dormida.

Se empezó a despertar gracias a los rayos del sol que daban directo a su cara, se levanto y se amarro su cabello -que estaba todo enredado- en una coleta y se puso sus pantuflas, para dirigirse al baño que estaba a lado de la habitación, se lavo su cara y sus dientes y salió de ahí.

Vio a puerta del cuarto de Shizuka abierta, fue a revisar, pero en su cama no había nadie. Se dirigió a al comedor y encontró a Sasuke y a Shizuka desayunando.

-Buenos días-

-Al fin te despiertas, ¿Sabes qué hora es? - pregunto burlón.

-No-

-Son casi las 11, debo suponer que eres una dormilona ¿no?

-Realmente no, pero no es mi culpa que alguien me haya despertado casi a las tres de la mañana por una "EMERGENCIA"- dijo remarcando la última palabra- él la fulmino con la mirada.

-Como sea…¿Quieres café?

\- Por favor-

Se podría decir que desayunaron en un ambiente tranquilo y algo "familiar". El primero en levantarse de la mesa fue Sasuke.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo una conferencia-

-Ok adiós- nada más se escuchó la puerta cerrase.

-Bueno pequeña ahora solo somos tú y yo- la niña rió

-Ya se, tengo un buen amigo que tiene un pequeño sobrino casi de tu edad ¿Y si le llamamos? - la niña asintió. La peli-rosa se dirigió a la habitación para agarrar su celular.

Marco el número indicado y empezó a sonar el "pip" después de tres, se escuchó la voz de un chico.

 _\- ¿Sakura?-_

 _-Hola Naruto-_

 _\- ¿Qué paso Sakura-chan?_

 _-Oye… ¿tu sobrino aún está contigo?-_

 _-Ehh si… ¿Por qué?_

 _-Necesito que me haga un favor…-_

Después de 5 minutos más de llamada.

 _-Ok…. Voy para allá-_

 _-Bien. Aquí te veo, bye-_

 _-Sí, bye-_

Después de como 30 minutos, se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. Sakura se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

-Hola Sakura-chan- dijo un chico de cabellera que traía en brazos a un pequeño niño de 2 años.

-Hola Naruto- el pequeño niño hizo un puchero de enojo- Hola a ti también Daiki-

Sakura se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, Naruto puso a Daiki abajo en el piso junto con Shizuka que jugaba.

-Ahora, cuéntame Sakura-chan ¿Qué paso aquí? -

-Es una historia algo larga-

-Tengo toda la tarde no te preocupes- El y ella se empezaron a reír.

-O por cierto Sakura-chan, te tengo una sorpresa-

\- ¿Qué es? - El rubio saco una hoja de su mochila y se la entrego a Sakura. -No mi digas qué es…-

-Así es, es una nueva canción-

\- " _Flash of light…._

-Ayer Kiba fue a mi casa a hacer la tarea, pero terminamos por componer esta canción-

-Como siempre- se burló Sakura

-Ja que chistosita, pero bueno qué te parece-

-Esta genial Naruto-

-Gracias… jejeje-

Y se paso la tarde entre risas y platicas, hasta que se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

 **Corto, pero puse todo en esto, espero les guste :)**

 **Atte: 6910**


	3. Burlas y Una llamada

_Y se pasó la tarde entre risas y platicas, hasta que se escuchó la puerta abrirse._

-Llegue- se escucho la gruesa voz del pelinegro.

-Okairi- le dio la bienvenida Sakura. Sasuke cruzo el pasillo que daba de la entrada a la sala, para encontrarse a la peli-rosa acompañada por un Rubio de ojos azules.

-Bueno parece que ya me voy Sakura-chan- se levanto el rubio del sillón.

-Claro, te acompaño a la puerta- Naruto agarro en brazos a Daiki, que se encontraba jugando con Shizuka, Sakura imito el acto de Naruto, pero con Shizuka.

Naruto se despidió de Sasuke con un asentimiento de cabeza siendo correspondido igual.

-Bueno Sakura-chan, te veo el lunes, cuídate-

-Esta bien, te veo el lunes en la escuela- se despidieron. -Di adiós Shizuka- la niña solo movió la mano.

-Adiós pequeña, espero que otra vez invites a este travieso a jugar contigo- ella solo asintió. -tú también di adiós Daiki-

-A- adiós- se despidió el pequeño.

-Adiós Daiki- Sakura le revolvió el cabello al pequeño.

Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura antes de irse, Sakura los observo hasta que doblaron la esquina donde los perdió de vista. Cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Sasuke sentado en unos de los sillones.

-Primer día y ya traes a tu novio al trabajo- se burló Sasuke.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que viene oliendo a perfume de mujer, ¿No se supone que era una reunión de trabajo? - contraataco Sakura, haciendo que otra vez el azabache la fulminara con la mirada en el día.

-Como sea- cambio el tema, Sakura elaboro una sonrisa de triunfo. -Me iré a dormir, vengo muy cansado-

\- ¿No quieres cenar? -

-No ya cene-

-No me imagino con quién- Susurro Sakura muy abajo para que solo ella se escuchara.

Se escucho cerrarse la puerta del cuarto del Uchiha.

-Bueno parece que otra vez solo somo tú y yo, pequeña- suspiro.

Sakura preparo la cena, después de cenar, inmediatamente Shizuka se quedo dormida. Sakura se dirigió al cuarto de Shizuka, para acostarla, reviso su hora en el celular y marcaban las nueve y media. La Haruno se dirigió a "su cuarto" y se puso su pijama, se acostó y su celular empezó a sonar, era un mensaje de Naruto.

 _Sakura-chan, este es la tonada de la nueva canción que te di, para que te la aprendas. Naruto 9:35_

Agarro sus audífonos junto con la hoja que le había dado Naruto con la letra, conecto sus audífonos y puso play al audio. Empezó a tararear la canción.

 ** _Kurayami ni nobasu yubi no_**

 ** _mukō ni hikari yori hayaku todoku_**

 ** _omoi hoshi o kakiwakete ku_**

 ** _musekinin'na tokai no_**

 ** _kensō ga kikoenai mitai ni_**

 **** ** _bokutachi no sonzai mushi shite_**

 ** _mieru mono nanimokamo hitei_**

 **** ** _shite mo kanaenakute wa_**

 **** ** _ikenai yakusoku ga boku_**

 **** ** _ni waarukara sora takaku_**

 ** _hikari matotta mabushii ano_**

 **** ** _hito o miage teru kokoro ga_**

 **** ** _yuku tomaranai jikū o koete_**

 **** ** _ku furasshu of raito don'na toki_**

 ** _mo mamora re teru furasshu_**

 ** _of raito don'na toki mo hitori_**

 **** ** _janai ano hito wa itta Find moa ririkkusu_**

 **** ** _at Mojim. Komu dareka no koto o jibun …._**

 _Flash of light/ Nanase Aikawa/ NOW OR NEVER_

Poco a poco se empezó a quedar dormida.

Se empezó a despertar, cuando al fin abrió los ojos bien, se quedó sorprendida por estar tapada por una cobija, según ella recuerda, se quedo dormida con los audífonos puestos y encima de las cobijas, volteo al buro que había a la derecha de la cama y ahí se encontraban su celular, la hoja y lo auriculares.

Se levanto de la cama y salió de su habitación, parecía que aún no se despertaba nadie, empezó a preparar el desayuno, mientras despertaban.

Empezó a sonar el teléfono del departamento, Sakura dudo un poco antes de contestar.

 _-Bueno-_

 _\- ¿Sasuke-kun? -_ Se escucho la voz de una mujer.

- _¿Quién es? -_

 _-Soy Karin, busco a Sasuke-_

 _-Oh claro, permítame-_

 _\- ¿Tú quién eres? -_

 _-Nadie importante. -_

Sakura agarro el teléfono y se dirigió al cuarto de Sasuke y toco, esperando algún "pase" pero nada, volvió a tocar, otra vez nada, giro la perilla para abrir la puerta, al entrar pudo observar, que Sasuke seguía dormido, se acerco sigilosamente a la cama del Uchiha y empezó a moverlo.

-Mhh- Se quejo.

-Sasuke…-

-Cinco minutos más- Susurro Sasuke aún con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que Sakura soltara una pequeña risa.

-Sasuke, te hablan por el teléfono- Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, para encontrarse una melena rosada algo borrosa, se empezó a flotar sus ojos para ver con claridad.

\- ¿Sakura?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Sasuke, te hablan por él teléfono-

\- ¿Quién? –

-Una tal Karin- Sasuke le arrebato el teléfono de las manos. Y le hizo un gesto indicándole que se saliera. Sakura solo rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación soltando miles de insultos en un murmullo. Se dirigió a la habitación de Shizuka, donde ya se encontraba despierta. La cargo y se dirigieron ala comedor para desayunar. Salió de su habitación Sasuke, bañado y vestido.

-Me tengo que ir-

\- ¿A otra reunión de trabajo? - se burló Sakura.

-Jajaja Chistosita- dijo con sarcasmo mientras agarraba una tostada y se la metía a la boca.

-Como sea, ni que me importara-

-Ya me voy. ¿Necesitan algo? – La Haruno negó con la cabeza. -Bueno, adiós- Y salió del departamento.

-Bueno, otra vez nos dejo solas, el tonto de tu tío- La pequeña se empezó a reír. -Ya que se fue, tú y yo, vamos a pasear un rato y a recoger un par de cosas a mi departamento-

Después de desayunar, las dos se cambiaron y Sakura pidió un taxi.

Salieron del edificio y tomaron el taxi, pasaron 20 minutos, donde el taxi las dejo en la entrada del edificio de la peli-rosa, obvio no era tan lujoso como el de Sasuke. Subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de Sakura, donde abrió la puerta. Dejo en el sillón a la pequeña para que la niña viera la tele, mientras ella empacaba todo lo necesario para el tiempo que se quedaría en el edificio de Sasuke.

Después de lo que serían unos cuarenta minutos, salieron del edificio. Caminaron un poco y se pararon en un pequeño parque que quedaba a unas cuadras de edificio de Sakura.

\- ¿P-podemos ir? - Sakura se iba a negar, pero con es tierna carita que la pequeña le mostraba no se pudo negar.

-Esta bien, pero solo un rato- Y ese pequeño rato, se convirtieron en horas, hasta que el cielo se puso de color naranjada, dando a saber que casi se oscurecía.

\- ¡Shizuka, es hora de irnos ¡- Esta vez tuvieron que tomar un autobús, ya que Sakura se había gastado, el dinero que le sobraba en cosas que Shizuka le pedía, que no se podía negar, ¿Desde cuándo me volvi tan sumisa?

Llegaron al departamento y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrase a Sasuke en la sala.

-Al fin llegaron-

\- ¿Tú a qué hora llegaste? –

-Como hace una hora, sabes me sorprendí al no verlas aquí, te marque, pero descubrí que olvidaste tu celular aquí- Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ya que no se había dado cuenta de eso, Sasuke al ver la expresión de la peli-rosa se empezó a reír, ocasionando que Sakura hiciera un puchero- No es gracioso…-

-Eres una descuidada- Solo pudo rodar lo ojos- Pero bueno. ¿Quieren ver una película? – Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shizuka asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿Cuál quieren ver? – Esa pregunta iba mas dirigida a Shizuka que a la oji-verde

-La Sirenita-

-Entonces será La Sirenita-

-Mientras tú pones la película, iré a preparar palomitas para los tres- Sakura se fue a la cocina dejado juntos al tío y sobrina.

Empezaron a ver la película, era como la mitad de la película, cuando Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura, encontrándola profundamente dormida.


	4. Ensayo

Los molestos rayos de sol traspasaban la venta, dando directo a la cara de la peli-rosa, haciendo que poco a poco abra sus ojos. Un quejido salió de sus labios, cuando quiso abrir los ojos, los tuvo que volver que cerrar para acostumbrarse a la luz.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – dijo adormilada.

-Tarde- se escucho una voz "molesta para ella" en el marco de la puerta, que la ignoro mientras prendía su celular y revisaba la hora.

\- ¡Oh demonios se me hace tarde ¡- grito, mientras se levantaba a toda velocidad haciendo que se enredara con las sabanas cayendo al piso, Sasuke soltó una carcajada, mientras ella lo fulminaba murmurando "idiota".

\- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? - refiriéndose a su "cuarto".

-Yo te traje aquí, te quedaste dormida en el sillón- ella solo asintió.

-Gracias- susurro muy bajo, más sin embargo la alcanzo a oír.

-Como sea– menciono cambiando el tema -Sera mejor que te apresures o si no llegaras más tarde- informo mientras salía de la habitación.

"Al menos ayúdame" susurro, Sakura pataleo para liberarse de la sabana, cuando al fin salió de aquel lio, agarro su ropa y se metió al baño, bañándose en casi 5 minutos, se vistió de la manera más rápida posible y salía a toda velocidad del curto para al menos agarrar una tostada e írsela comiendo en el camino. Al salir del departamento solo se escucho un "Te vaya bien" de burla del -odioso- peli-negro.

Faltaban 5 minutos para que tocaran la campana de la escuela y ella apenas estaba a mitad del camino, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, cuando iba a dar la vuelta, choco con alguien haciendo que cayera.

-Oh Lo siento- dijo una voz perezosa – Perdón Sakura- extendió su mano a la chica que seguía aturdida por el choque y la caída.

-Shikamaru- nombro Sakura, mientras aceptaba la mano de su amigo- ¿A ti también se te hizo tarde?

-Me quede dormido-

-Eso no es nuevo de ti- dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

-Esto de la escuela es demasiado problemático- ella solo rodo los ojos.

\- ¡SAKURA-CHAN, SHIKAMARU ¡- Una ruidosa voz en la lejanía que poco a poco se iba acercando, conocida por los dos presentes.

-Naruto- nombró el de coleta. El rubio llegando a lado de ellos jadeando por la carrera que había hecho.

\- ¿Tú también Naruto? – pregunto la peli-rosa.

-Esta vez me levante temprano, pero, me quede viendo unas cosas y se me fue volando el tiempo- imitando el mismo acto que la peli-rosa, el Nara rodo los ojos.

-Mendokusai- resoplo Shikamaru.

-Hay que apresurarnos o llegaremos más tarde de lo que ya vamos- partieron los tres juntos al instituto.

Después de la corrida que tuvieron que dar, ya habían ingresado a la escuela, ahora solo faltaba el gran regaño que les iba a poner su sensei.

Llegando al salón de clases, poco a poco empezaron abrir la puerta, al mismo tiempo iban asomando la cabeza los tres.

-D-disculpe sensei… ¿Podemos entrar? – Pidieron al uníso.

-Llegan 20 minutos tarde Nara, Uzumaki y Haruno-

-Sumimasen Kakashi- sensei, juramos que no se vuelve a repetir-

-Pasen- suspiraron aliviados- Pero…- se tensaron- se quedarán sin descanso… ¿Entendido? -

-Ha..hai sensei-

Habían pasado las tres primeras horas de clases, en estos momentos la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban disfrutando de su almuerzo. Los tres suspiraron.

-Tengo hambre ´tebbayo-

-Mendokusai- se quejó Shikamaru

\- ¿Así que ustedes también los castigaron? - los tres voltearon al lugar donde venia esa voz.

\- ¡Gaara ¡ -

-Tengan- le aventó una bolsa a cada quien.

-Gracias ´tebbayo, me moría de hambre-

\- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí Gaara?

-Castigaron a Lee y Tenten-

\- ¿Nos nombraron? – Lee y Tenten aparecieron junto a Gaara asustándolo.

Se pasaron todo el almuerzo juntos, hasta que tocaron la campana, Gaara, Lee y Tenten se retiraron a su salón.

Era la última clase del día y los chicos suspiraron de cansancio, pero al menos valía la pena, ya casi era su periodo favorito "La Salida".

Quedándose el grupo de antes y unos más, se esperaron hasta que la escuela se había vaciado, el único que faltaba era Lee, para ver si el auditorio estaba desocupado.

\- ¿Por qué esperamos a Lee? - pregunto la de chongos.

-Es una sorpresa Tenten-chan- dijo una tímida ojo-perla.

De lo que serian unos 7 minutos de espera, apareció Lee, dando una respuesta afirmativa. Agarraron sus cosas y se dirigieron al gimnasio; Al llegar ahí, Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, Ino y Sakura, subieron al escenario, poniéndose en sus posiciones.

\- ¿No…no me digas qué…? - pregunto sorprendida la chica Ama, mientras veía como Gaara se acomodaba el bajo, Naruto la guitarra, Kiba sentándose en el banco de la batería, Ino en el teclado y Sakura en el micrófono.

-Así es Tenten, ellos son una banda- aclaro el cejotas.

-Perdón por no traerte antes, pero teníamos asuntos que atender y no teníamos tiempo- esta vez fue Hinata quien hablo.

-Empezamos con lo de siempre- menciono Naruto, recibiendo asentimientos de cabezas de los demás; Kiba empezó a marcar los tiempos con las baquetas. Se empezó a escuchar la guitarra y los siguieron los demás instrumentos.

 ** _Spinning around I'm weightless_**

 ** _Leaving it now just taste it_**

 ** _It's begun_**

 ** _We've come undone now_**

 ** _Spinning and I am free here_**

 ** _Giving it all to be here_**

 ** _I'm the one_**

 ** _Will touch this sun_**

 ** _Oh oh ohohoh_**

 ** _Oh oh ohohoh_**

 ** _We're so close_**

 ** _Oh oh ohohoh_**

 ** _Don't let go_**

 ** _Well if you came home_**

 ** _You already know_**

 ** _That I would be waiting_**

 ** _Cause I have been praying_**

 ** _For you to stay close_**

 ** _Under the light of the full moon_**

 ** _(Whoa)_**

 ** _And if you can't stay_**

 ** _I'll wait for the day_**

 ** _When you can be all mine_**

 ** _Stay up with you all night_**

 ** _So don't run away_**

 ** _I am your light, I will guide you home_**

 ** _(Whoa)_**

-So…Son sorprendentes- susurro la peli-café asombrada, recibió un asentimiento de emoción por parte de Lee.

 ** _Taking a step back wishing_**

 ** _That you never left_**

 ** _I'm missing you so bad_**

 ** _You're the best thing,_**

 ** _The best thing I ever had_**

 ** _Packing my bags I'm hoping_**

 ** _You still feel the same_**

 ** _And holding on like glue_**

 ** _Cause the one thing,_**

 ** _The one thing I need is you_**

 ** _Oh oh ohohoh_**

 ** _Oh oh ohohoh_**

 ** _We're so close_**

 ** _Oh oh ohohoh_**

 ** _Don't let go_**

 ** _Well if you came home_**

 ** _You already know_**

 ** _That I would be waiting_**

 ** _Cause I have been praying_**

 ** _For you to stay close_**

 ** _Under the light of the full moon_**

 ** _(Whoa)_**

 ** _And if you can't stay_**

 ** _I'll wait for the day_**

 ** _When you can be all mine_**

 ** _Stay up with you all night_**

 ** _So don't run away_**

 ** _I am your light, I will guide you home_**

 ** _(Whoa)_**

 ** _So let me take you back_**

 ** _To the night we had_**

 ** _Laying under the light of the full moon_**

 ** _And I would give anything_**

 ** _To be there with you_**

 ** _Spinning around I'm weightless_**

 ** _Well if you came home_**

 ** _You already know_**

 ** _That I would be waiting_**

 ** _Cause I have been praying_**

 ** _For you to stay close_**

 ** _Under the light of the full moon_**

 ** _(Whoa)_**

 ** _And if you can't stay_**

 ** _I'll wait for the day_**

 ** _When you can be all mine_**

 ** _Stay up with you all night_**

 ** _So don't run away_**

 ** _I am your light, I will guide you home_**

 ** _(Whoa)_**

 _Come Home/ Tonight Alive/ The Other Side/_

Pasaron unas dos horas más ensayando, hasta que habían dejado los instrumentos y agarrado sus cosas.

-Cada día tu voz se escucha mejor Sakura- alabo Shikamaru, haciendo que Sakura se sonroje.

-Gracias- agradeció apenada.

-Tocan increíble- chillo Tenten.

-Gracias, sentimos no haberte invitado antes Tenten- dijo la Yamanaka.

-No importa- sacudiendo la mano.

 _-Al fin apareces…-_

 **Corto, lo se...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, aparecieron más personajes, aunque algunos en este capitulo, no les tome bastante importancia, pero poco a poco irán tomando su rollo.**

 **Atte:Yui-chan6910.**


End file.
